


Christmas Eve Cuddles

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Christmas Drabble Day 2018 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, christmas cuddles, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: magellan-88  asked:Christmas Eve cuddles in front of a fire with hot chocolate & Thor





	Christmas Eve Cuddles

 

The fire crackled merrily in the hearth as you settled beside Thor and handed over the steaming cup of hot chocolate with its mound of marshmallows. Thor rumbled out a sound that meant the same thing as thank you when he was quiet and content, and completely relaxed. His arm went around your shoulders and pulled you closer.

You snuggled down and rested your head against his chest. “This is nice. I know you wanted to be partying with Tony and the others, but I needed this.”

“I am content as long as you are with me.”

Lips pressed to your hair, and you smiled. “Did you just get marshmallow goo in my hair.”

“No.” But you felt him shift to take a closer look. “No.”

You sipped your hot chocolate and watched the fire pop and spark. Quiet music played in the background, adding to the cozy atmosphere. Life in the tower was hectic, even more so when Tony decided to throw a party, and though you’d wanted to go, you just didn’t have the energy to expend.

The soft clink of Thor’s mug landing on the side table was swiftly followed by him stealing yours from your fingers. “I was drinking that.”

“You were about to pour it in my lap.”

He scooped you up and dropped you in his lap where he cuddled you close. You tucked your head beneath his chin and closed your eyes.

“This is nice too.”

The rumble of his chuckle vibrated through you, and big hands smoothed over your back and up your thigh. “It is. I would rather spend time here alone with you, then in the noise of Stark’s party. Nothing will ever be better than time with my family.” His hand on your thigh skimmed up to sneak beneath your lap blanket and cover your gently rounded belly. “He will be a big boy, our son. You will need your rest.”

“A son, hm?” You tilted your head back to smile up at him.

“Definitely. A strapping lad like his father.”

“Oh, so Loki was big as a boy?” you teased.

He danced his fingers up your ribs and made you squeal. “Do not even joke about that.”

“Okay! Okay! I concede.” You batted at his hands until he relented and cuddled you once more.

“Hm, good. There will be no more talk of my brother having fathered this child even in jest.” As if to drive his point home, he tilted your chin up, and sealed his mouth to yours.

By the time he released your mouth, all you could do was moan out a soft, “Wow.”

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Thor whispered against your lips.

You caressed his cheek. “Merry Jól, Thor.”

There was nowhere you’d rather be.

-The End-  



End file.
